


Operation Wooing-the-Werewolf

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Everyone's alive, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "was recently watching a wolf documentary and saw that the alpha male brings food to the alpha female for the pups and basically courting behavior i think and was wondering if you could do a sterek version? like, where derek has the urge to bring food to stiles and stiles ends up with like a deer/elk/random moose and a lot of salmon and eventually researches wolf behavior and figures it out, and yeah i don't know."</p><p>Operation Wooing-the-Werewolf 2.0 was a go. It was pretty brilliant, with bullet points and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Wooing-the-Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.  
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Operation Wooing-the-Werewolf 2.0 was a go. It was pretty brilliant. This time it wasn’t just Stiles who thought so, Lydia agreed. Well, she’d agreed that it was a better than Wooing-the-Werewolf 1.0.

The first plan hadn’t really been a plan. It had been the plan of a plan and it had failed miserably. After watching a wildlife-documentary on wolves, he’d realized that he wasn’t just courting a man. There was a wolf in there that needed to be wooed, as well. An actual plan was made, with bullet points and everything.

  *         Scent, scent was important to werewolves, so Stiles needed to spread his all over Derek’s stuff;
  *         Touch, touching was a sign of affection, it was a way of making sure other wolves were okay and also away of scent-marking, so Stiles need to touch Derek a lot more;
  *         Providing, a good mate can provide for the pack. Derek was an Alpha and he needed to know that whoever he was with could provide for his pack;
  *         Protection, Derek needed to know that Stiles could play his part in keeping the pack save. He was pretty sure Derek already knew. All Stiles had to do was keep up with saving everybody’s ass all the time.



Stiles was very proud of it.

~

He arrived early for the next pack meeting. He set out some food and then lay down on the couch, making sure that he was touching as many things at the same time as possible. Derek had given him some funny looks, but Stiles figured that looking a little ridiculous now would be worth it if he got to cuddle with Derek at the end of it all.

Lydia was the first to arrive. When she saw him she rolled her eyes and sat down at the far end of the couch, making sure there was room for only one other person. Erica smirked and Boyd just shook his head, when they came in. Scott gave him a very unsubtle thumbs up. Eventually everybody had arrived, Isaac sauntering in five minutes late, and found a place to sit. Derek had been looking through his DVD collection, so when he came back to the living room the only  place left to sit had been in between Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. He was entirely focused on slowly leaning into Derek. He couldn’t just throw himself on the Alpha. That would only freak him out. By the end of the movie though, Stiles had his head on Derek’s shoulder and Derek’s arm was around him. Success.

~

Stiles was still high on that success the next morning. He floated around the house and even made his dad some bacon. That high lasted until he saw the dead rabbit on his porch. Why was there a dead rabbit on his porch? His thoughts immediately went to ‘danger, supernatural creeper alert’. It probably wasn’t though. They didn’t live too far from the preserve and it had probably been some wild animal. Or maybe the rabbit had looked for safety.

He got a shovel out of the garage and carefully scooped the little animal up. Poor Thumper, he thought when he threw it in the trash.

~

Operation Wooing-the-Werewolf 2.0 continued to be a success. A couple weeks in, Derek was continually touching Stiles and always sat down next to him. Lydia had helped him test a theory by sitting next to him one evening. Derek had glowered at her until she’d moved. Theory confirmed and as a bonus Derek had practically been feeding him the entire evening.

The next morning however, Stiles found a deer on the front lawn. He’d tried to hide the dead animals from his dad and the rest of the pack, but there was no way he could just shove a deer in the container. There had been more rabbits, some salmon, and a trout once. At first he’d thrown the animals away, but when the fish came, he realized that the kills were all fresh and had put them in the freezer. Waste not, want not.

He let his dad know about the deer and left for school. He’d ask the pack if there was any news of a threat.

~

Turns out, there was. Apparently a troll had entered the territory. It was still in the preserve, but it was unlikely that it would stay there for very long.

When Stiles got home, every trace of the deer was gone, but an anxious Derek was waiting in his room.

‘I know. Troll research. I already went to the library to see if they had anything. No luck, but I’ll check the bestiary next. Lydia is on stand-by in case it’s one of the parts we haven’t translated yet.’

‘I’ll wait.’ Derek lay down on his bed. He appeared to be happy to simply watch him work.

Stiles dived into the research and when he resurfaced a couple hours later, Derek was asleep. The werewolf had turned onto his stomach, his face buried into a pillow. Look who was spreading their scent now, Stiles couldn’t help but think.

‘Derek, dude, wake up,’ Stiles shook his shoulder and smiled when Derek burrowed in a little deeper. Operation Wooing-the-Werewolf 2.0 was definitely working. To counter all the gooeyness he was feeling, he wacked Derek on the head with a magazine. But the glare he got for it looked so ridiculous in combination with the sleep mussed hair and the following yawn, that the gooeyness only increased.

‘So,’ he said quickly stepping backwards, before he did something crazy like dragging his fingers through Derek’s hair or kissing him. ‘Turns out, trolls are really stupid. It shouldn’t be hard to lure it into a trap. The killing it is going to be harder. They’re strong and their skin is pretty thick, kind of like elephant hide. It’s thinnest around the throat, so it’s best to aim for the jugular.’

‘Great. I’ll call the others.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles got up and pulled on his jacket. He was about to walk out his door when Derek pulled him back.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’

‘I’m going to put on my shoes. Fighting a troll while wearing only socks isn’t going to be comfortable.’

‘You’re not going, Stiles.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because you could get hurt. We can handle it.’

He was about to point out that so far, they hadn’t been able to handle anything without Stiles, but Derek cut him off by putting his hand over his mouth.

‘You are not going. And that’s final. I’ll tell your dad to make sure you stay in the house.’

With Derek’s hand still covering his mouth Stiles couldn’t do anything but glare.

~

Stiles was pouting. Obviously, Operation Wooing-the-Werewolf 2.0 was failing. Derek still thought of him as the weak link. The plan had to be adjusted. He pulled up the document on his computer. He read through it again. It had seemed fool proof, but maybe it wasn’t the plan. Maybe it was the fact that Stiles wasn’t a werewolf and that he would always be weaker than the others.

There had to be a way to prove to Derek that he would be good for him. He looked up the documentary, got some popcorn and watched it again.

He watched as the wolves frolicked about, playing and hunting together. The monotone voice telling him that the male would supply his female with food to prove his worthiness. The female would then-

Oh god, Stiles was such an idiot. He’d been so absorbed by him proving to Derek that he would be a good mate, that he didn’t stop to think that Derek would be working of the same list. The touching and the scenting, the animals on the porch, and now Derek trying to protect him by keeping him in the house.

He was half-way down the stairs, when he father appeared at the bottom.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’

‘Derek is being an idiot and I have to go save his wolfy ass so I can tell him.’

‘Tell him to come to dinner this Friday. We’re eating deer.’

~

When he got to the preserve, he figured it would take a while before he found the others. He should have known that when fighting a troll, subtlety isn’t really an option. The loud crashing told Stiles that they weren’t too far.

He’d known he would be saving their asses somehow, but he hadn’t realised it would be this bad. The only ones still standing were Derek and Boyd. Scott had Erica’s head cradled in his lap and Isaac was leaning against a tree. Derek and Boyd were cornered however and there was no way out. His pack was dummer than a troll. He couldn’t believe it.

He blew out a sharp whistle, attracting the creature’s attention. When it lumbered towards him he realized it wasn’t his most brilliant plan, but hopefully it would give the others some time and space to manoeuvre. It worked, because he saw Boyd going for the trolls throat, just as Derek tackled him to the ground.

‘You complete idiot.’ His eyes were Alpha red and it was more of a growl than an actual sentence.

‘You’re welcome. And I’m not the only idiot here. Did you really think I wouldn’t find a way out of the house? I didn’t really though, my dad let me go.’

‘What? You could have gotten hurt.’

‘Maybe, but I would have healed. I’m part of this pack Derek. I’m not just going to wait at home when you guys do all the fighting. And I’m fine.’

Derek dropped his head onto Stiles’ shoulder, a low whine coming from his throat. Stiles carded his fingers through his hair.

‘And my dad let me go to tell you that you’re an idiot and that you have to come to dinner on Friday. We somehow have a lot of extra deer meat in our fridge.’

He held Derek a little tighter when he felt him huff against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
